


Hot Chocolate

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard, Barry makes him feel better, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis is mentioned, M/M, Omega Barry, Some angst, lenny is sad, lewis Snart sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Barry decides hot chocolate is the only way to make Leonard feel better.He’s not wrong.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I have done something stupid.
> 
> I have gotten addicted to this fandom.
> 
> That means I will have to write more fics out of obligationL

It was one of those days.

Barry notices right away.

The second Leonard steps through the door, Barry knows.

The omega feels it inside him that somethings not right.

And the ice cold expression on Len’s face is just the icing on the cake.

Because Barry knew that face.

He hates it not because it’s a bad face, but because of the reason it was caused by.

Len had visited the prison today to meet his father for information on the Santinis.

And if his alpha had an expression like this on, that meant Lewis got in Len’s head.

And Barry hated that.

So within one second, he speeds around the house and gets everything he needs.

Blankets, pajamas, movies, and a bunch of snacks.

He lays them all out and tosses Len his sweatpants and a shirt with an ice cream cone on it that says, “With ice cream, anything is popsicle!”

Len loved the stupid thing after Barry had gotten it for him as a gag gift for Christmas.

Barry internally preens when Len comes back from the bathroom after changing with a softer look on his face.

Len sighs as he melts into the couch, grabbing some blankets and plugging in the movie.

Barry had ordered some food.

The omega curls into Len’s side and they start their first movie.

Around the middle of the second the food scones and they enjoy it throughout the third.

By the fifth, Barry is half asleep and Len is just tired.

Not tired like he needs to sleep, but just tired from the long day he had.

Barry looks up at Len, frowing slightly when he sees the worry lines growing prominent on his alpha’s face.

Barry gets up, much to Len’s disappointment.

He makes some hot chocolate while watching the movie form the kitchen.

The omega comes over walking because if he flashed the hot chocolate would go everywhere.

He places the mug in his alpha’s hands as he drinks from his own and sighs at the warmth spreading through his body.

“No mini marshmallows?” Len asks, smiling.

Barry beams right back, exhaustion forgotten now that he has seen his alpha’s smile.

“We were out,” Barry teases.

The nostalgia from their first meeting in Joe’s house rings around both of their heads.

Leonard chuckles and pulls Barry into a kiss.

It tasted like chocolate and warmth.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
